Almost Lovers
by incensedance
Summary: Oneshot. My attempt to clarify the relationship between a certain stellar mage and a fire-breathing dragon slayer. Involves fighting, demons, and, of course, food.


**Title: Almost Lovers**

Summary: A oneshot, my attempt to clarify the relationship between a certain stellar mage and a fire-breathing dragon slayer. Involves fighting, demons, and, of course, food.

AN: first attempt at a Fairy Tail fanfic. I love that series. Can't wait till the anime comes out in October!

* * *

The relationship between the two was frustratingly, perplexingly ambiguous. It flitted on the border between friendship and romance, sometimes with a foot on each side, but never stepping completely across the boundary.

It broke all rules of a platonic relationship yet had none of the aspects of a romantic one. It managed to confound, bewilder, _defy_ the greatest minds, driving people to the brink of insanity with the question of _what_ exactly was going on between them.

No one was sure when it had started, or what would become of it. But one thing was sure. It was definitely the strangest, most convoluted relationship in the guild of Fairy Tail.

* * *

"NATSU! Behind you!"

The rosy-haired mage turned, just in time to block an oncoming blow with his hands, both burning brightly with dragon fire. His next uppercut, delivered to his opponent with crushing force, sent the imp flying away.

"Thanks, Lucy!" he flashed her a smile that was especially bright, even in the chaos.

She was too busy to answer, her hands full with fending off more of the imps that, though small, were attacking them with surprising ferocity. Her whip, not just an accessory, now cracked through the haze of battle like lightning, scattering the demons with each flick.

He abruptly noticed the intense concentration on her face, the sweat beading on her nose, and the grace with which she fought with her stellar spirits. She was no warrior, he knew, and her grace was that of a dancer, her strength born of a desire to shield what was important to her.

"Natsu! Look out!"

"Ah?"

An imp disintegrated in flames before it could graze him. He grinned sheepishly in response to her angry scowl. "Idiot! What are you thinking?" she shouted.

His reply was a laugh and another sweep of fire that sent the two imps she was fighting tumbling over in flames.

"What's it look like? I'm kicking butt!"

* * *

She said she liked romantic men, who would come to her rescue on a white stallion, dressed in burnished bronze armor, and then _not_ drop her as they rode away into the sunset. She wanted someone responsible, who would not break into her house when she least expected it and then refuse to leave, or eat until her wallet was empty.

She craved someone who would buy her roses and diamonds, give her kisses and hugs that didn't feel as if they were intended to break every bone in her body. Someone who would take _her_ to dinner instead of the other way around. Someone who wouldn't use her for her looks or her magic, who would not abandon her for an impossible quest.

She wanted a man who completely and truly loved her.

* * *

"W-what is that?"

Lucy's voice shook as she stared up at the huge monster in despair, knowing that she could not fight much longer with her aching limbs. Yet this goliath of a demon stood between them and the completion of their mission. The final boss; the last trial.

It let out a roar like thunder, loud enough, it seemed, to bring the tumultuous sky tumbling down on their heads. The cry shook the earth and brought Lucy to her knees, her hands over her ears, her eyes squeezed shut, and her heart filling rapidly with hopelessness. There was no way they could defeat it.

Yet, at its pinnacle, the demon's howl was answered in kind; Natsu, her partner, her nakama, roared his response. Lucy stared up in shock, her fear forgotten. It was the cry of a dragon, a sound ancient beyond imagination, fierce beyond belief, fiery beyond understanding, but she understood it.

_I will protect you._

* * *

He said he liked nice girls, who would feed him without regret, cure his motion sickness, protect his nakama, and _not_ kick him out of their houses if he was too tired to move. He wanted someone who was pretty, but not obsessed with her looks; someone strong, but not Erza strong; someone outgoing, but not too garrulous.

He yearned for someone who would give him back rubs for free, feed him till he burst, fight beside him, go on adventures with him to the ends of the earth, accept him for who he was; a dragon-slayer searching for a dragon. Someone who would laugh with him when they found Igneel together, who would stand by him always.

He wanted someone with whom to share his joys and sorrows.

And did he mention, feed him?

* * *

Natsu lay on his back, staring at the sky. He rested in the remains of a battlefield, bodies scattered around like fallen leaves in the autumn, or the ashes of a fire. With the adrenaline gone along with the enormous demon, he found that he lacked the strength to even move. But it wasn't that bad, he though. The pain was dulled, and his eyelids felt as if they were made of lead. Maybe he'd just lie here and take a nap…

The sky was abruptly eclipsed by a concerned face framed with limp, slightly singed blonde hair. "Natsu! Are you alright?"

"Lucy…"

The sound that escaped his lips was more of a croak than anything; his throat was still sore from all the fire breathing. It wasn't as easy as he made it seem. But he something that he absolutely had to tell her, even if it was the last thing he uttered.

"I...I'm…" He struggled to say, but was cut off by a bout of coughing, exhaling a few bits of soot into her face, though she was too worried to mind.

"Natsu? What is it?"

"Huuuuungryyyyy…"

Her worried expression was replaced by a scowl faster than one could say "food".

"Baka!" she screamed, "You had me worried!"

But her face softened, "I'll get you food. As soon as the villagers arrive to pick us up. I promise."

His face, tired as it was, broke into a bright grin that seemed to light up the air around them. "Thanks, Lucy."

* * *

In the end, they both knew that they were asking for the impossible; they were asking for perfection. Lucy wanted a fairy tale. Natsu wanted a saint.

_Lucy smiled she gently cradled Natsu's snoring head on her lap. She would've held it longer if he hadn't started drooling._

He rescued her when she was in trouble, and she fed him when he was hungry, they were nakama and almost lovers.

And wasn't that enough?

* * *

End.


End file.
